A Russian Case/Transcript
Chief Samuel King: <Rank> , Jones, we have a serious situation here. Anton "White Bear" Levin, the Russian mafia's head, was killed in his restaurant! Samuel: If we don't find the killer really soon, we'll have a bunch of bloodthirsty Russians on the loose! You two are our best shot. So handle this cautiously, but quickly! Jones (confidently): I see, no pressure... Don't worry Chief, we will do our best. Right ? Jones: We should head straight to the Levin's before his henchmen mess up the crime scene. Let's go! Chapter 1 Investigate Dining Room. David Jones: What a mess... Levin has been reduced to a pulp! The killer obviously held serious grudges against him. Jones: Still it could be a robbery that turned ugly. I've noticed that the register's empty. Jones: The autopsy and that phone will hopefully tell us more about what happened here. Autopsy the Victim's Body. Nathan: I've counted 36 oddly shaped wounds on the body, but couldn't figure out what weapon was used. Nathan: However, judging from the penetration angle, I can say the murderer is 6'0" tall. Nathan: Also, I've found some skin cells under his fingernails. Obviously, Anton died fighting. Nathan: The sample is useless, but it shows your killer will have scratches! Jones: Scratches? Interesting, it will make our killer's profiling a lot easier. Examine Smashed Phone. (Before examining Smashed Phone) Jones: Dammit! The phone still works, but it's locked... , they told me you were good with techs. Any chance you can hack into it? (After examining Smashed Photo) Jones: Good job ! Now that you've cracked the password, we can hand over this phone to Alex and see if he can salvage anything from it. Jones: I was also told that Levin had a son, Mikhail. We should let him know his father's dead, what do you think? Analyze Smashed Phone. Alex: Well guys, I identified the phone as belonging to your victim, and you won't believe what I found on it! Jones (surprised): What the... A picture of Tony Marconi?! And who's the man he's speaking to? Alex: No idea... I couldn't find the guy in our database. Jones (determined): Don't worry, I'm sure Marconi will be more than happy to tell us about his friend. Time to pay him a courtesy visit. Ask Marconi about the picture. Tony: What do you want you two... Miss me already? Jones: You shouldn't smile, it makes you all wrinkly. Now, who's the guy with you on this picture? Tony (frazzled): What the... I don't remember, so now you can take it and shove it. (After talking to Tony Marconi) Jones: What a son of a bi***! Jones: But I know him better than he thinks, and he clearly didn't expect us to have this picture. Jones: I'm SURE he's got something to do with Levin's death! Talk to Mikhail Levin. Jones: Mr Levin, I'm sorry to inform you that your father was found dead. Mikhail (glad): What?! AH! Good riddance! This sure didn't see that coming! Jones: Wow... You're a cold one for sure! Mikhail (angrily): My father and I didn't get along. He never considered me worthy of anything. I bet that old bastard regrets not having me by his side, now. Jones: Any idea who could have killed him? Mikhail: Not a clue. But you'd better find his killer before I do. Even if I hated him, he still was my father, and his death can't stay unavenged! (After talking to Mikhail Levin) Jones: That was weird, right? Looks like this guy would have been more affected by a puppy's death than by his father's! Let's take a look around his place. Investigate Mikhail's Apartment. Jones: It looks like someone tried hard to make this unrecognizable... let's restore it at HQ. Examine Carton Pieces. Jones: A pregnancy test box? Mikhail didn't mention having a girlfriend. Jones (thinking): You know what, ? It's a long shot, but we should ask Mikhail about her. Maybe she would be more willing to talk than him. Ask about Mikhail's girlfriend. Mikhail: Yeah, I've got a girlfriend, Eva. Not that it is any of your beeswax. She just came back from work if you want to bother her too. Jones: We will. What about these scratches on your chest? Mikhail: That's Eva's job... I like it rough! Talk to Mikhail's girlfriend. Eva: Anton is dead? Jones: I take it you knew him well? Eva: What? No... We met only once, before Mikhail and him stopped seeing each other. Anton was a little extravagant, but... nice. Jones: Yeah... I bet he was, for a mobster. I'm sure he would have been the "perfect" grandfather... You're expecting, right? We found a pregnancy test box. Eva (angrily): That's none of your concern! So if you're done being nosy, I've got to go. (After talking to Eva Coleman) Jones: Interesting reaction, don't you think ? Compared to Mikhail, she seemed rather shaken by Anton's death. Jones: And did you see the scratches she's trying to hide with that scarf? It wouldn't surprise me if Mikhail was hitting her. Chapter 2 David Jones: Well, , the identity and motives of Anton's killer are still a mystery. Even if we know Marconi is somehow involved, it's not much of a lead. Ramirez: Hey guys, what about Bart Williams? He's been dealing close to your crime scene these days. He might know something! Jones: Oh, come on Ramirez... Bart is a pain in the ass. Everytime I see this kid, I come closer to losing it and whacking him. Jones (cooperatively): But... I guess we don't have any other option right now. Let's go, . Talk to Bart. Bart: The guy on the picture? He was one of Levin's henchmen. Jones: You don't know his name, of course... Since you hang around here, did you see anything the night of the murder? Bart (bargaining): Maybe I did... I guess you could "refresh" my memory... Jones: Bart, your ass is about to get a fresh memory of my foot. So cut the crap already! Bart (nervously): Okay, okay, calm down! All I saw was someone dropping some stuff into the sewers outside the restaurant and running away. Investigate Sewers. (Before investigating Sewers) Jones: I swear, if this punk sent us off-track he's gonna get it! Jones (disgusted): I hate sewers... Let's try to find something in this mess before I get sick. Jones: Hem... You go first , I've got your back. (After investigating Sewers) Jones: Well done ! See? I was right to let you do it! We should examine this gold watch and... Jones: Eew... Yep, that's Levin's wallet, according to what's left of his ID... Jones: You know, you probably should take a shower back at HQ... Examine Wallet. Jones: You found an invoice issued to The Blue Flamingo in Levin's wallet? Jones: That's Marconi's club! Jones: There is a signature on it, but the ink is worn out. Let's show this invoice to Marconi, I'm curious to hear what he has to say about it. Talk to Tony Marconi. Jones: We found an invoice issued to your club in Levin's wallet, and I doubt HE signed it. Tony: Oh no, you got me... I've done some business with the Russians, big deal. I'm gonna start thinking you really like me, if you keep coming to see me for no reason... Jones (shouting): Ok, cut the crap "Mario"! We want to know whose signature this is! Tony: I guess you'll have to find out yourselves then, pigs. (After talking to Tony Marconi) Jones: He wanna play? We'll show him how it's done! Let's go back to HQ and analyze the crap out of this invoice! Analyze Invoice. Alex: Guys, the signature on the invoice belongs to a certain Dimitri Balanchine. Grace: And this Dimitri must use a LOT of hand sanitizer. I've found traces of this product all over the paper! It's a detail, but it may be important. Jones: You're right , this Dimitri might be our man! I'll ask Ramirez to summon him for a little chat. Talk to Dimitri Balanchine. Dimitri: Yes. That's me on the picture. So what? Marconi is a client like any other. Jones: Right! And I'm sure your former boss wasn't so happy to know you were doing business with his competitor. Dimitri: Talking about business, that's none of yours, Officers. Jones: One last thing... What are those scratches on your cheek? Dimitri: I cut myself shaving. Now, feel free to waste someone else's time. (After talking to Dimitri Balanchine) Jones (shouting): That's just it! These mobsters are getting on my nerves, giving me attitude like this! Jones: What...? Alright, alright... I'm calming down, ok? Geez... Jones: Come on, let's go to the restaurant and see if we can dig up anything about Dimitri's "business". Investigate Tables. Jones: A-HA! I'm sure this ledger will expose some dirty secrets. All entries are coded, but I'm sure Alex will crack it! Jones: As for this bloody napkin, it may reveal something interesting! Jones: Well done ! Analyze Ledger. Alex: It took me some time and a few headaches, but I've cracked the ledger's code. It's a list of orders and deliveries made by the Levin's restaurant. Alex: It looks like someone forged some of the ledger entries to cover up irregular transactions. What's more, the fake entries writing is the same as the one on invoice. Jones: I knew it! Dimitri was scheming with Marconi against Levin, who found out. Jones: Let's go put that under Marconi's nose and see where it goes. Inquire into Marconi's shady business. Tony: Your damn book proves nothing, . Jones: Oh but it does! I don't know yet what your deal with Dimitri was all about, but Levin sure didn't like it! Tony: Russian vodka and caviar at a "fair" price for my club, that's it. Nothing illegal in that. What Anton thought about it was Dimitri's concern. Jones (sarcastically): Right... Because you would never even think about disposing of a reluctant business partner... Tony (angrily): Don't be a smartass! You'll never have anything against me, and you know it!! (After talking to Tony Marconi) Jones: The only thing that disgusts me more than Marconi is this disinfectant scent he carries around! Jones: Have you noticed the scratches on his chest? And I'm sure these don't come from bad shaving skills... Jones: Anyway, I don't care what he says. We won't let him off the hook as easily as he thinks, right ? Examine Bloody Napkin. Jones: Yes you're right , the blood sample you collected on the napkin has a weird pinkish color. Let's hand it over to Grace. Analyze Blood Sample. Grace: Good insight, ! Not only does the blood on this napkin belong to your victim... Grace (confidently): But it also contains traces of hand sanitizer! The murderer must have used some to wipe his hands! Jones (ungratefully): Great... Just about everyone in town uses this product. Examine Gold Watch. Jones: Nice work ! Of course, considering where we found the watch, this strand of hair could be anybody's... Jones: But let's send it to the lab for analysis. We may be lucky! Analyze Strand of Hair. Grace: , I'm positive the strand of hair you found on the watch belongs to an African-American woman! Jones: , that can't be a coincidence! I'm sure this is Eva Coleman's hair! Grace: If that's the case, she must have come into close contact with the victim for her hair to get stuck in his watch. Jones: She definitely knew Levin better than she made us believe. Let's confront her! Ask Eva about her relationship with Anton. Jones: We've got proof you knew Levin more than you claimed... It's time to tell the truth, Eva. Eva: How did you... Nevermind. Anton and I were having... an affair. It's his child I'm expecting. Eva (crying): I told him the day he died, but Mikhail doesn't know any of this. I had planned to leave him for Anton, but now... (After talking to Eva Coleman) Jones: This case is really getting sordid... Jones: No use speaking to Mikhail about this for now though. Even if he knew, I doubt he would say anything until we can prove it. Chapter 3 David Jones: We've made some progress . Not only do we know that Marconi and Dimitri had motives to kill Levin... Jones: But it has become clear that Mikhail also had a good reason to do it. Jones (in thought): However, we still have few elements. Maybe we should take a closer look at Mikhail's place. Jones (plotting): I may also have a plan to make Dimitri spill the beans! Investigate Living Room. Jones: Now we know that Mikhail and Eva both use hand sanitizer, but that's no big help. Jones: Maybe this old card will tell us more if we can salvage the phone number from it. Examine Card. Jones: Great job with this card, ! We've got our phone number! Now let's see if Alex can find it in the database. Analyze Phone Number. Alex: Jones, you won't believe this: the phone number you gave me is Bart Williams'! Jones (furiously): WHAT?! Sneaky little bastard. This time I'm kicking his ass! , let's go see him. You drive! Make Bart squeal. Jones: We found your phone number at Mikhail's! I swear Bart, THIS is the last time you ever lie to me! Bart: Wow, easy now! Mikhail is one of my best clients, I wasn't going to tell on him like that. Jones (angrily): I don't give a crap! You speak now or I'm ending your business once and for all! Bart: Ok, ok! Mikhail called me the other day, he was freaking out about his girlfriend's affair and needed a fix to relax. Jones (thinking): So Eva was wrong, Mikhail did know! He won't able to deny it now, we should go talk to him. Ask Mikhail about Eva's affair. Mikhail (angrily): She cheated on me with my own father! He even got her pregnant! How would you react if it happened to you?! Jones: I would go pretty mad I guess. Maybe enough to do something I'd regret... Mikhail: You bet I was at first! But it wasn't her fault. My father was a sick bastard, he made her do this! Mikhail: Be sure I'd gladly thank the guy that took him out! Make Dimitri talk. Jones: We had a little chat with your friend Marconi. He sold you out so fast we could hardly keep up! Dimitri: Did you seriously think I'd fall for that? Marconi knows better than that. Jones: Whatever you say, we know of your deal with him. Anton was an obstacle you had to get rid of. Dimitri: Did I want his position? Yes. Did his death make my day? Definitely. Dimitri: But such a bloodshed? I'm more subtle when I "operate", and I'm definitely not stupid enough to leave a trail. (After talking to Dimitri Balanchine) Jones: Damn this psychopath! Too smart for us, huh? I'm ready to take another dip in the sewers to prove him wrong!! Investigate Sewers Conduit. Jones: Great, we've got something at last! This meat tenderizer looks like it could be our murder weapon! Jones: And there is a chance this gold chain belongs to the killer. Great job ! Let's go back to the lab! Examine Gold Chain. Jones: Good job , this blood sample you found may lead us to the gold chain's owner! Analyze Blood Residues. Grace: The blood you found on the chain belongs to the victim. However, its diameter is too small for Levin's neck! Grace: He must have ripped it off his killer's neck during the fight! Analyze Meat Tenderizer. Nathan: Unfortunately, the sewage washed off any fingerprints or usable sample from this meat tenderizer. Nathan: The good news is, it matches Anton's wounds perfectly. You've found the murder weapon, good job! After completing all tasks... Jones (in thought): I'm sure we're this close to solving this case, , but I don't know where to look for the last pieces of the puzzle... Ramirez: Hey guys, I may have something for you! Some Levin's neighbor called the night of the murder to complain about a fight! Ramirez: We could analyze the record, you know, like they do on TV! Jones: You kidding?! You had this from the beginning and only tell us now?! Ramirez (embarrassed): It was an old woman yelling about a commies invasion! And you told me not to bother you with crazy people stuff... Analyze Complaint Record. Alex: , Jones, both of you owe me a round on this one! I've cleaned the record and isolated two voices in the background, as well as fighting sounds. Alex (confidently): And guess what, both people on the tape were speaking Russian. Considering this happened right before Anton was killed... I can tell you with certainty that your killer speaks Russian! Jones: As far as we know, only Mikhail and Dimitri do! That's our missing piece of the puzzle, ! Take care of the killer now! Jones: We know you killed your father after discovering he had an affair with Eva, Mikhail. I guess it's not the kind of "competition" you expected from him, right? Mikhail (raging): "White Bear" my a**! My father was a pig! It wasn't enough for him to disown me, he had to make Eva his b*tch! Jones: All you've got to worry about now, is not be your prison mate's b*tch! Jones: You're under arrest. You have the right remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a Court of Law... Judge Hall: Now that all elements have been reviewed, does the defense have anything to say? Mikhail (raging): That swine can't touch my girl anymore where he is now, nothing else matters. Eva (crying): I loved him, you sick bastard! He was a real man, not a whiny kid like you! Mikhail (enraged): WHAT?! How can you say that?! You are a...! Judge Hall: SILENCE, both of you! You clearly have no regrets for what you've done Mr Levin. Judge Hall: This Court thereby sentences you to 23 years in prison for the murder of Anton Levin. Judge Hall: Officers, take this man away! Court is adjourned! Jones (in thought): That was... weird, don't you think ? I really thought we would get Marconi this time... Dimitri: "Bravo" Officers! You did a great job here, and a big favor to me... Jones: Careful Balanchine! We'll keep a close eye on you. Dimitri: Sure. You two do that. Jones: Come on , let's get out of here. I really could use a beer right now. Jones: The first round is on you! Additional Investigation Chief Samuel King: Well done !! You did a heck of a job on this case! Samuel: But a cop's work is never done! You should make sure there is nothing else you can do for your former suspects and witnesses. Samuel: Also, we've had several complaints about the Levin's restaurant since Dimitri Balanchine took it over. You should check on that! Check on Bart. Bart: ! Thank God you're here! Something bad happened, I really need your help! Jones: Geez, calm down... What's the matter? Bart (nervously): Some guys roughed me up pretty bad outside the comic book shop. They threw my Ripper Jade action figure into the sewers! Bart: And since and you know those sewers well enough... I figured you could help me get it back! Jones (judgmental): Are you f*cking kidding me? You want us to go back down there for a stupid doll? Bart (annoyed): It's a collector's ACTION FIGURE. Look... if you help me, I'll give you some hot piece of information that will make it worth your while! Investigate Sewers Conduit. (Before investigating Sewers Conduit) Jones: ''I can't believe we are doing this... This kid is killing me! This information had better be worth the trouble! ''Jones: ''Ok, , let's get it over with. '(After investigating Sewers Conduit)' ''Jones (in thought): Drats! The doll is smashed! If we give it back in this shape, that nerd's going to melt down. Jones: But I'm sure you will be able to fix it in no time, ! Examine Broken Action Figure. Jones (excited): Well done , you ARE handy! The doll looks as good as new! Jones: Still, I wonder why Bart is so attached to it... We should hand it over to Alex to make sure there is nothing suspicious about it. Analyze Action Figure. Jones: Well, Alex? Have you found anything about this "action figure"? Alex: I have indeed... Alex (excitedly): It's freaking AWESOME!!! I checked the serial number, and turns out be a very limited edition! No wonder Bart is crazy about it! Jones: Nerds... Nerds everywhere... Come on , let's give it back to Bart. Give Bart his doll back. Jones: Here is your doll, cry baby. We had to wade through some stuff that would give you nightmares to find it. It'd better be worth it Bart: Oh thank you SO much! There is not even a scratch on it! Bart: A deal is a deal! So here is what I heard: there is a lot of tension between Salvador Cordero, the Vipers leader, and his second Ash Bison. Bart: Cordero wants his gang to wage an open war on the Skulls, but Ash is opposed to it. You should keep a close eye on them... (After talking to Bart Williams) Jones: The sewage stench is going to stick to us for a month... Jones (in thought): But the information we got was worth it! We'd better keep these gang scum on a short leash! Check on Eva. Eva: I'm glad to see you Officers... I can't find Anton's chain bracelet, although I've been assured that it has been returned. Eva (annoyed): I'm sure Mikhail took it and hid it from me somewhere in his apartment! Jones: Don't worry Miss! If the bracelet is here, will find it in no time! Investigate Mikhail's Apartment. Jones: Well done , I'm sure we will find the chain bracelet in this safe... Well, if we manage to open it! Examine Locked Safe. Jones: Man, you really have a thing with techs ! This safe didn't stand a chance! Jones (surprised): Wow, Mikhail does love shiny jewelry... Look at this stuff! Good luck finding a single chain bracelet in this mess! Examine Safe. Jones: You've got a keen eye ! Let's give this back to Eva. Give Eva Anton's Bracelet. Jones: Here you are Miss Coleman, we found Anton's chain bracelet! Eva: Thank you so much Officers! Anton's son will at least have a token of his father. I don't even know how to repay you! Jones: Don't worry, Miss. Performing our duty is reward enough! Eva: Oh, I know... Why don't you take this? Mikhail won't need it anytime soon. Talk to Dimitri about the food poisoning situation. Jones: We meet again, Balanchine! We've had serious food poisoning complaints. You're gonna get it this time! Dimitri: Is this not the Health Inspectors' job? What a petty task for such "brilliant" cops... Jones (annoyed): We'll do whatever it takes to shut down your business, Balanchine! Dimitri: Knock yourselves out and search the restaurant then. And since you like to get your hands dirty, don't forget the trash on your way out. Investigate Dining Room. Jones: Well done , we should collect some useful samples from these leftovers! Jones: I can't wait to shut down Dimitri's business! Analyze Food Sample. Grace: , Jones... I've got some good news! The food samples you gave me are clean! Jones: Dammit! I can't believe this obnoxious douchebag is getting out of trouble again! Grace (annoyed): Uh... Jones... Should you not just be happy people won't get sick after eating there? Jones (annoyed): Mmph... I guess you're right. Come on , let's go tell Dimitri the "good" news... Tell Dimitri about the analysis results. Dimitri: Well, Officers? Jones (annoyed): We found nothing suspicious... But you won't be so lucky next time! Come on , let's get out of this rathole... Dimitri: Don't be a sore loser, Jones. I'm sure your partner at least will appreciate a fine meal, won't you ? No hard feelings, it's on the house. Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts